Charlotte
- 14▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - License= }} |caption = |birthplace = France |birthdate = December 29th |gender = Female |race = Doll |ecolor = Blue |hcolor = Honeydew |hobby = Dancing, pleasing others |like = My master, the lovely cleaning lady |dislike = There are none |appearance1 = pop'n music 14 FEVER! |appearance2 = pop'n music 16 PARTY♪ (TV/Anime) |theme = Rondo 月のワルツ (TV/Anime) |designer = eimy}} Charlotte is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 14 FEVER!. Personality 上手に踊ったら喜んでくれるの。笑ってくれるの。 だから私は踊るのがだいすきよ。 If I dance well, then you will be happy and smile. That's why I love dancing. Character Information Me and shio-san painted a full storage to a doll design draft. I was charmed by the dress materials from the doll design that I fixed. It's finally my decision to dress-up this dress this often. A torn skirt, a loose ribbon,...and a tattered dress, but do I get to notice the small parts? With the image to hear to the music content for TOMOSUKE, I made it a bit painful, having drawn an old dress and a sepia background. It's a sad and cute tune. The stairs music is perfect and fun for the tune. eimy Appearance Rondo Charlotte is a small, fair-skinned doll with periwinkle eyes. She has light green hair with long side bangs. Charlotte is wears a veil that sports a large velvet red flower on the right side on her head, a tattered long-sleeved dress with a silk-red color scheme on the top and a velvet hue underneath. Charlotte's original color palette is used in 月のワルツ from Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪. In her 2P color palette, Charlotte has gray hair and olive green eyes. She now has a dress with a dark mint-colored top and a pale beige hue underneath. Her flower accessory is light green. Cameos Charlotte makes a cameo in Zizz's Win animation in Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE. In the Pop'n Music éclale vol. 1 card collection, Charlotte wears a fancier outfit, with her hair curled up a bit more. She wears a blue hat with white accents, light yellow straps, a veil, and a pink rose accessory. Charlotte's dress has a white top with long, mostly sky blue sleeves and puffy upper sections. The skirt of her dress matches her hat, but with the addition of sky blue layers and a back bow. There are pink bows on her necklace and the skirt of her dress. NET Self Quotes TOWN Mode (Pop'n Music Tune Street) Conversation Only MAX ここはとても広くて 明るいですね。 みなさんに私のダンス 見ていただけるかしら。 This place is very vast and colorful. I wonder if everyone will see my dance. Other Character Comments Change Card たくさんの素敵なドレスと音楽、包み込む微笑み… 踊り続けるお人形の胸にはあの頃の思い出が輝いていました。 Plenty of lovely dresses and music, along with an enveloping smile... The doll's chest shone with the memories of those days as she continued to dance. Trivia *Charlotte is the third doll character to appear in a Pop'n Music game, after Mebae and Kirico. Gallery Animations Charlotte ani.gif|Neutral chargood.gif|Good chargreat.gif|Great charmiss.gif|Miss charwin.gif|Win/FEVER! Win charlose.gif|Lose char2pneu.gif|2P Neutral Merchandise POPN19-END61.jpg|Charlotte with Ayumu, Tatin and Rosalie on a Tune Street rare card. Charlotte Chnage Card with Back.jpg|Charlotte's Change Card with her information on the back. Category:Characters Category:Fever! Characters Category:Pop'n Music 14 FEVER! Category:Females Category:AC Characters Category:Fever! AC Characters